Need for Speed: Payback/Visual Customisation
Visual Customisation in Need for Speed: Payback allows players to equip aftermarket, fictional, and alternative trim parts to their car as well as alter their body paint colour, replace components with carbon fibre parts or apply vinyls. Visual customisation parts can be bought with ingame cash. Body Front Bumper Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Front Bumpers - Unlocked by drifting for 8 seconds. The front bumper can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or have certain aspects removed. Grille Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Grille - Unlocked by defeating a Roaming Racer. The grille can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or have certain aspects removed. Front Fenders Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Front Fenders - Unlocked by completing 3 Jump activities with a 1-star rating. Front fenders can be replaced with custom crafted panels or aftermarket bolt on parts. Installing front fenders can improve the aerodynamics of the car body and offer cover for a widened wheel track. Headlights Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Headlights - Unlocked by building a car from derelict parts. Headlights can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts or with a custom Speedhunters design. Splitter Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Splitter - Unlocked by completing 3 Speed Runs with a 1 star rating. A Splitter can increase downforce by creating an area of high pressure across the top of the car as well as an area of low pressure below. Front Canards Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Front Canards - Unlocked by collecting 5 Billboards. Front canards are adjustable winglets that can be fitted to the front bumper of a car to improve its front end downforce. Hood Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Hood - Unlocked by completing 3 Jump activities with a 2 star rating. The hood of a car can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part or a custom Speedhunters design. Window Tint Window Tint can be altered to be more or less transparent with a black tint. Wing Mirrors Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Wing Mirrors - Unlocked by completing 3 Speed Trap activities with a 2-star rating. Wing Mirrors can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts, moved to feature a different arrangement or replaced by a custom Speedhunters design. Roof The roof can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or have certain aspects removed. Roof Lights Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Roof Lights - Unlocked at Performance Level 300 A set of roof lights can be placed with aftermarket brand and fictional design options. Side Skirt Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Side Skirt - Unlocked by earning 3 seconds of Air Time. A side skirt can be fitted to both sides of a car to make the car appear lower to the ground. Aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunters designs can be fitted. Spoiler Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Spoiler - Unlocked by driving at 175 mph (282 km/h) for 3 seconds. A spoiler can be fitted or replaced over any stock option to increase rear downforce. The amount of downforce generated can be altered once fitted. Trunk Lid Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Trunk Lid - Unlocked by reaching Rep Level 3. Trunk lids can be altered to replace certain mechanical components, install aftermarket brand parts, fit custom Speedhunters designs, be modified for an increased sound system capacity or remove any present badging. Diffuser Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Diffuser - Unlocked by completing 3 Drift Zones with a 1-star rating. A diffuser can be fitted to the rear of a car to reduce the speed of fast-moving low pressure air and integrate with the slow-moving high pressure air flowing across the car body. Exhaust Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Exhausts - Reach a speed of 195 mph (314 km/h). Exhausts can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunter designs including big bores, angled tips, and boso styles. Tail Lights Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Tail Lights - Unlocked by driving a total amount of 155 miles (250 km). Tail Lights can be replaced with alternative manufacturer trim designs, aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunters parts. Rear Bumper Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Rear Bumper - Unlocked by completing 3 Speed Trap activities with a 1-star rating. The rear bumper can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or remove certain aspects. Rear Fender Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Rear Fender - Unlocked by buying a second garage. Rear fenders can be replaced with custom crafted panels or aftermarket bolt on parts. Installing rear fenders can improve the aerodynamics of the car body and offer cover for a widened wheel track. Rear Canards Rear canards are adjustable winglets that can be fitted to the rear bumper of a car to improve its aerodynamic flow. Underglow Neon Underglow neon can be mounted to the underside of a vehicle to emit a distinct neon lit colour. Wheelie Bars Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Wheelie Bars - Requires drag Super Build Wheelie Bars allow drag cars to control their vehicle should it raise its front during launch. Licence Plate Text The licence plate can be altered with up to seven characters of custom text. Frame The licence plate frame can be changed with a selection of different designs. Background The licence plate background can be swapped for various designs from other cities or states from other Need for Speed games. Super Builds Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Super Build - Unlocked at Performance Level 300 The car class of some vehicles can be changed through a Super Build. Wheels Tyres Bombing Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Tyre Bombing - Unlocked by reaching a multiplier of 2 in free roam. Tyres can be changed between regular and stretched with various optional manufacturer logos. Calipers Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Calipers - Unlocked by completing 3 Drift Zones with a 2-star rating. Calipers can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts available in differing sizes. Brake Discs Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Brake Discs - Unlocked by winning 1 Side Bet. Brake discs can be replaced with custom Speedhunters designs including forged, ceramic, grooved, and cross drilled discs with either a 330mm, 380mm or 400mm diameter. Rims Main article: Need for Speed: Payback/Rims - Unlocked by trading in 5 Speed Cards. Rims can be replaced with various aftermarket brand parts and custom Speedhunters designs. They can also be resized to be either bigger or smaller than their standard sizes. A different set of rims can be equipped to either the front or rear wheels. Paint Body & Rim Paint Body and rim paint can be recoloured using a HSB cylindrical-coordinate model and PBR (Physically Based Rendering) material properties. The paint work can be altered in six categories: The entire car body can only be painted a single colour, but both the front and rear rims can be painted independently, as well as having a primary and secondary paint colour. Stance Ride Height The ride height of a car can be lowered or raised. Rake The rake of the car can be adjusted to influence a positive rake angle (low nose & high rear) or a negative rake angle (high nose & low rear). Track Width The track width of the front and rear wheels can be set individually of each other to allow for a wider or narrower width between tyres. Camber The camber of the front and rear wheels can be set individually of each other to allow for a more neutral or negative angle of either set of tyres. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Visual Customisation